Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 047
タッグ ！！ | romaji = Saikyō Taggu Tanjō!! | english = Birth of the Ultimate Tag!! | japanese translated = Birth of the Ultimate Tag!! | alternate = | chapter number = 47 | japanese release = October 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "Birth of the Ultimate Tag!!" is the forty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 7 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Alexis has just drawn her "Blizzard Princess", and fortifies her defenses with "Ice Doll" and "Curtain of Hail" (a short explanation of Tag Duel rules is shown here). Adrian deduces her strategy and counters with his "Forbidden Beast Dharmjul", using "Forbidden Mantra" to allow it to destroy one of Alexis's Spell or Trap cards. Alexis blocks his move, hoping for Bastion to cover for her until her next turn, but Bastion, eager to redeem himself, instead summons his own high-Level monster with Alexis's monsters, "Daidara-Bocchi", and uses his "Phantasmagoria" Spell to make all other monsters Yokai and increase its ATK to 3500. Unfortunately for Bastion, Adrian counters his attack again with his "Mantra's Curse-Binding" Trap. Alexis angrily taps her foot (intimidating Jaden, Syrus and Bastion), and tells him to stop getting worked up over fighting the American Duelists (oblivious to the fact that, as Jaden and Syrus point out, she is the reason that he's getting worked up), pointing out that if he was as calm as he normally is, she'd be able to count on him. Bastion agrees, and thinks that this is where he shows them what he's really got before Setting two cards. Jesse begins his turn, inflicting the first damage to Bastion and Alexis with "Rose Papillon", and using "Boa Bolan" to destroy "Daidara-Bocchi", much to Adrian's shock, as it also destroys Boa Bolan and causing them to take damage. Alexis is forced on the defensive, though she takes note of Bastion's Set cards and the "Mezuki" in his Graveyard - Jesse's move had in fact prevented her from summoning "Blizzard Princess" this turn. On Adrian's turn, he sacrifices Jesse's two "Papillon's" to Summon his "Forbidden Beast Bronn", and attempts to destroy their Set cards, but Alexis uses Bastion's "Leaf of the Transforming Tanuki" to redirect it to "Forbidden Mantra". Adrian isn't fazed, and simply activates another copy, giving "Bronn" immunity to card effects. When he ends his turn, noticing Jesse looking at him, he angrily asks if Jesse has anything to say to him, but Jesse tells him that he doesn't. Bastion draws "Ghostly Reinforcements", and Sets it, thinking that they're all Set. On Jesse's turn, his plans are thrown off by not being able to Summon his "Butterfly Fairy", so he Sets his "Insect Horde", seemingly hoping to Summon his "Papillons" for use as sacrifices, along with his "Mirror Force". On Alexis's turn, she uses "Fate of the Living" cause all the monsters in the Graveyard to become Yokai (which cripples Jesse's plans again), and allows her to remove "Mezuki" to resummon "Ice Doll". Alexis then uses "Ghostly Reinforcements" Summon two Yokai and sacrifices them to Summon "Blizzard Princess" at last, negating the activation and effect of all her opponents Spell and Trap cards. She uses her "Ice Doll Mirror" to have her "Ice Doll" take on the attack strength and form of "Blizzard Princess," and the two monsters attack, destroying Adrian's "Forbidden Beasts". Featured Duel: Alexis Rhodes & Bastion Misawa vs. Adrian Gecko & Jesse Anderson Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 5: Alexis Alexis draws "Blizzard Princess". She then Normal Summons "Ice Doll" (800/1000) in Defense Position. She then activates "Curtain of Hail". As long as it is face-up, all Level 3 and lower WATER monsters are immune to destruction by both battle and card effects. She then Sets a card. Turn 6: Adrian Adrian draws. He then Normal Summons "Forbidden Beast Dharmjul" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Forbidden Mantra", which will unlock the effects of his "Forbidden Beasts" as long it remains on the field. He activates the effect of "Dharmjul" in an attempt to destroy "Curtain of Hail", but Alexis activates her face-down "The Ice-Bound God", negating the effect of "Dharmjul" as she controls two face-up WATER monsters. Adrian Sets a card. Turn 7: Bastion Bastion draws "Daidara-Bocchi". He Tributes Alexis' "Ice Doll" and "Crystal Girl" to Summon "Daidara-Bocchi" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Phantasmagoria", which will treat all face-up monsters as Yokai Monsters. Therefore, "Daidara-Bocchi" gains 600 ATK via its own effect ("Daidara-Bocchi": 2900 → 3500/2500). "Daidara-Bocchi" attacks "Dharmjul", but Adrian activates his face-down "Mantra's Curse-Binding", paying 800 Life Points (Adrian/Jesse 4000 → 3200) to prevent the attack. During each of Bastion and Alexis' End Phases, "Daidara-Bocchi" will lose 500 ATK. Bastion Sets two cards ("Daidara-Bocchi": 3500 → 3000/2500). Turn 8: Jesse Jesse draws "Rose Papillon". He then activates the effect of Adrian's "Dharmjul" to destroy "Phantasmagoria" ("Daidara-Bocchi": 3000 → 2400/2500). He Normal Summons "Rose Papillon" (1400/800) in Attack Position. "Rose Papillon" attacks directly via its own effect (Alexis/Bastion 4000 → 2600), as there is another face-up Insect-Type monster on the field. Jesse attacks "Daidara-Bocchi" with "Forbidden Beast Boa Bolan" (Adrian/Jesse 3200 → 2500). "Daidara-Bocchi" is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step via the effect of "Boa Bolan". Jesse Sets a card. Turn 9: Alexis Alexis draws "Ice Barrier". She then Normal Summons "Snowman" (900/1500) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 10: Adrian Adrian draws "Forbidden Beast Bronn". He then Tributes Jesse's "White Papillon" and "Rose Papillon" to Summon "Forbidden Beast Bronn" (2700/2100) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Dharmjul" to destroy Bastion and Alexis' face down cards, but Alexis activates Bastion's face-down "Leaf of the Transforming Tanuki", negating the effect and destroying "Forbidden Mantra" instead. Due to "Forbidden Mantra" leaving the field, all "Forbidden Beasts" lose their effects. Adrian activates a second "Forbidden Mantra" from his hand. "Bronn" attacks and destroys "Snowman". "Dharmjul" attacks directly, but Alexis activates her face-down "Ice Barrier", reducing the ATK of "Dharmjul" to 0 and preventing it from attacking again and changing Battle positions. Turn 11: Bastion Bastion draws. "Ghostly Reinforcements". He then Normal Summons "Nurikabe" (900/2000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 12: Jesse Jesse draws "Insect Horde", while his hand is shown to contain "Butterfly Fairy" and three unspecified cards. He attacks and destroys "Nurikabe" with "Bronn". He Sets "Mirror Force". Turn 13: Alexis Alexis draws "Ice Doll Mirror". She then activates Bastion's face-down "Fate of the Living", which will treat all monsters in the Graveyard as Yokai Monsters. She activates the effect of the "Mezuki" in Bastion's Graveyard, removing it from play to Special Summon "Ice Doll" (800/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates Bastion's face-down "Ghostly Reinforcements", paying 1000 Life Points (Alexis/Bastion 2600 → 1600) to Special Summon "Nurikabe" (900/2000) and "Long-Tailed Black Horse" (1400/800) from Bastion's Graveyard. She Tributes "Nurikabe" and "Black Horse" to Tribute Summon "Blizzard Princess" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. The effect of "Blizzard Princess" prevents the opponents from activating Spells and Trap cards this turn. She activates "Ice Doll Mirror" from her hand, which allows her "Ice Doll" to become "Blizzard Princess". She attacks "Dharmjul" and "Bronn" with the genuine "Blizzard Princess" and its double (Adrian/Jesse 2600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.